Her Latest Kill
by missybree
Summary: When Anastasia Steele has been called to Assassin Quarters in Italy, where she killed her last victim, Jack Hyde, her boss, sends her on a quest to kill Christian Grey & to see the link he has w/ a business man in New York named Braden Cross. While undercover she forms a physical relationship w/ Cross & soon realizes that in order to kill Grey, she has to kill the love she built.
1. Chapter 1

I open the large double doors and make my way down to the large throne room in an ancient Italian building. The only sound is my black stilettos coming in contact with the tile floors. I just bought them a few days ago and they look so good with my outfit. I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and black tank, and a black leather jacket. My chestnut brown hair is in wavy curls that end just below my mid back. I'm definitely rocking the dark look. As I make my way down the hall, I notice how it opens up to a larger and I mean larger room, it's pretty damn big. There are large columns that come down on each side of the area, which separates the room into three sections. I have never been to these quarters before. We have two large headquarters and this one is never used, unless of course the Boss is in the area. Our main quarter is in Washington State, it's a top secret facility. I make my way to the middle of the room and stand in front of a numerous number of men. I focus my attention on the man who screams "I am in charge".

"Jack." I said in a flat voice.

"Anastasia, I am so glad you could make it on short notice." How many times have I told him about calling me Anastasia?

"As I have told you before, it's Ana, now what did you call me all the way over here for, since a conversation over the phone wasn't an option." I look at the men on either side of the boss and smirk, when I see one of them checking me out. Ugh. Disgusting.

"Patience, Ana. I have a job for you to do." Oh, well this is great.

"Jack, come on. You have given me ten jobs in the last week, can't you give me a small break?" I exclaimed. I have been working my ass off to get these jobs done and to make them clean. "Can't you get someone else to do it? There are a number of members who have free time it. God knows they don't do a damn thing." I muttered the last part under my breath, so only I could hear.

"Yes. You are right Ana. I could ask another member, but you see, this is an important job and you are my best employee. I wouldn't ask anyone else to take on this task. But you, now you can do this." Damn straight I can do it. I am number one and I beat out anyone when it comes to my job and seeing as I am the only female in this division I'd say I'm pretty damn good. I place my hand over my hips and look at Jack directly in the eye. "I'm serious Ana, I trust no one else to get this job done." Goddammit!

"You know what Jack, your right. These pussy's can't do shit, but I can." I wave my hand in a dismissal manner towards then men.

"Watch it woman," says a bulky male, the one who was checking me out.

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Just stand there and shut it, while we," I gesture between me and Jack, "adults are talking."

"Ana, that's enough, Alex, you too. Now please, I need you to do this." Jack interrupts just before the guy decided to get tough a stalk over. I look back at Jack and shake my head.

"Fine, but when it's over I want a weeks' vacation! No if ands or buts!" I say. If he says no, well then he is going to have to find someone else to do his dirty job.

"Okay fine." Great. I roll my eyes. I was hoping he was going to say no so that I didn't have to do shit. Just my luck.

"That means no damn phone calls or messenger boys, such as Alex here, to come and deliver another job." I'm sorry but I have to piss this guy off, it's just too funny.

"Alright Ana, I will give you my word." Jack replies, in a frustrated tone.

"What is it you need me to do?" I ask, getting a little impatient and throwing him some attitude.

"If it wasn't for you being so highly intelligent, and possessing the skills that you do, I would have you out on your ass and taken out." Yeah, it's true, but I honestly couldn't give a shit.

"Please Jack, you need me more than I need you, your threats don't scare me, now enough of that. Let's get down to business. What is it that you need me to do?" He tosses down a manila folder out onto the table in front of him. It says CONFIDENTIAL in big red letters across the front. I pick it up in my hands, this thing is thick as fuck, and open to the first page. There is a black and white picture of a male, it's not a very good picture, it looks like it was a camera shot from those convenient stores. I can't tell who this guy is. I look up at Jack.

"Ana, I need you to assassinate Christian Grey."

###

It's two in the morning and I have had five cups of coffee. I have gone through this man's file over and over again. I have never heard of Christian Grey and he seems to be pretty good at keeping himself under the radar. He isn't even anywhere on google. Everyone is on google, what the hell? From what I have read in this folder he pretty much gets other's to do his job, which is a smart move for him. The fact that only our division has this information, tells me they have sent someone to go under cover a few times. The only thing I know Is Christian Grey is good at what he does and he is located somewhere in New York. It says here that he has control over the F.B.I division in New York. Woah. That's not good. If he has that kind of power there is no telling what he is capable of. He also forced the bureau to release some really dangerous men. But most importantly, he is creating illegal lethal weapons that could destroy two states with one hit. This man is dangerous and will take a lot of work, more than I'm willing to put in. What I don't understand is who this guy Braden Cross is. His name pops up a few times in the file, but there doesn't seem to be a connection, at least none that I can find based of the information. Well there is only one thing to do. Google him.

"Alright Braden Cross, who are you?" I whisper to myself.

He's a business man. Huh? What does a business man have to do with a man like Christian Grey. I click on Wiki to see what his bio says.

_Braden Cross is a business man in New York. He went to Harvard for two years but then dropped out to start his own business. He specializes in technology and creates new software and all different types of apps._

Really? That's it? No family, where he was born, and the high schools he went to? Ugh this is pointless. Hey, at least there's a picture right. He is pretty cute, handsome actually. Okay Ana focus. I reached for my phone and dialed. Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring. He better pick up if he know whats good for him. Ring.

"Ana.."

"Jack, who is this Braden Cross?" I said, cutting him off.

"Ah. I was wondering when you would call. I do not know. That is what I need you to find out. I had two assassins go under cover but they never came back to report to me. Those papers in the folder is what they emailed to me before I ever heard from them again."

"How long have they been gone? And why didn't you tell me any of this?" I ask in an exasperated voice.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't your mission, but now I see that I need my most experienced assassin, I have decided to place you on the assignment, but in order to get you close enough to kill him, you need to get close to him. I need you to go undercover as well as assassinate. Now before you say no, I will double your pay." I let out a long exasperated, over dramatic sigh.

"Who am I going under cover as?" I asked.

"I need you to become the assistant for Braden Cross. He is hiring for that position. Now we know there is some sort of connection between the two, we just don't know what. That's what I need you to find out."

"Alright. When do I start?"

"You leave tomorrow morning. The private jet will be waiting for you and take off is at 8 am." What the fuck? Are you serious?

"Damn. Alright then." I end the phone call and bang my head against the table a few times. Ugh. Can this get any worse? I work so much. I have like no friends and it's been forever since I've been shopping. I lift my limp body off the chair and walk a few feet to my bed. I have a loft so my living room, my bed, and my kitchen are all in one room. The bathroom and the closet are the only spaces that are closed off my doors. I reach under my bed and grab all my black suit cases. I zip them open and then walk to my closet. I open the door and walk down the short hall passing up clothes on each side.

Let's see, what does one wear to both assassinate and go undercover as an assistant? I definitely need black slacks and oh a blazer. What else? I have to be casual too, you know, to blend in. I need my best skinny jeans and some cute blouses and t-shirts. I need a hoodie, my leather jacket, and a larger coat. It is October after all, so it's going to be a little chilly. I reach and grab each item and stack them all on my arm. I walk out over to my bed and dumb the items in my suit case. I have no time to fold.

As I walk back to my closet, I hear a thud sound coming from the window. What the hell? I've seen enough scary movies in my life to know, that I don't need to be anywhere near that window. I hesitantly walk into my closet to the very back and part the clothes down the middle. There is a hidden switch to the right. I flick it, and the wall separates revealing another room that holds all my precious weapons. I quickly grab my tranquilizer in one hand and my favorite knife in the other. I step back out of the room and notice my pair of red pumps. "I've been look all over the place for these damn shoes." I take them with me and throw them onto the suitcase.

I feel a breeze and look up. The window is open. Shit. Whoever is in here is going to pay.

"Uhmm." I swing my body around and see a dark figure standing in the threshold of my bathroom.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spit at him.

"I believe I'm a pussy?" the intruder said. Wait what? He just called himself a pussy. I held back a laugh. The stranger moved from the bathroom. Oh shoot. It was Alex.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I snarled at him.

"Jack should have gave me this mission." Oh is that what this is about. Alex is a really good assassin; I would be scared if he came after me. But the thing is I'm not an inexperienced citizen. I am the assassin, that is to be feared about all others, at least when I'm on the job. I've had more kills and they have all been clean, with no complications.

"Well tough nuts, pal, the mission is mine." He gave me a look of disgust and I gave one right back.

"You see. That isn't gonna work for me." Oh so he's gonna fight me for it. I toss my knife and tranquilizer on the bed, to make it a fair fight.

Look at all the fucks that I give. I don't care what works for you, now get the hell out or you'll regret ever having the idea of coming to confront me. It's almost three in the goddamn morning. I'm tired and I have to be up by 7 in order to get on the private jet to MY mission."

Yup. That definitely set him off. He took two huge strides and swung his arm back, ready to strike me in the face. Before he could hit me, I dropped to the floor and side kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself off the ground. Already on my feet, I kicked him in the gut. He got winded for about two second and then grabbed my arm pulling me to him. My back was against his chest and he had his arm around my neck.

"I didn't want to fight you Ana, but I guess I have to since you won't give up the mission easily." He was breathing really hard against my ear.

"You really think I'm going to make this easy for you? Jack didn't pick you for reason sweetie." I jabbed my elbow twice in his rib cage. When he loosened his grip on me and reached to hold his side I turned my body so that I was facing him, and then racked him in his balls. Dropping to his knees, I decked him four times in the face and he knocked out cold. I took a deep breath, and contemplated on what I was going to do with him. Making my final decision I grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him to the window. I looked over and noticed that the garbage dumpster was open and ready to make room for some unwanted trash. I used all the strength a women could have at three in the morning and lifted him up and over the window.

"You can leave the way you came in." I muttered. I dropped him and watched as he fell. Clank. He hit his head on the side of the dumpster. "Someone's gonna have headache in the morning." I closed and locked the window.

I return to my closet and pack the remaining items that I need. My bra's, panties, socks, ten different pairs of shoes, my makeup, my hygiene products, and of course all my favorite weapons. I absolutely don't go anywhere with a weapon. I packed two pistols, two machine pistols, my M27 IAR, a M9A1, my python, a dozen grenades, an M60, a couple of knives, and a bazooka. Yes I packed a bazooka, you never know when you'll need it. I also packed my nook, along with its charger and my iPod touch.

After I finished all my packing, I through my packed suitcases on the floor, through back my white fluffy comforter of my bed and jumped into the sweet smelling sheets. I was out the moment I put my head down.

***Thoughts?***


	2. Chapter 2

I pull up onto the airport runway and exit the taxi. Pulling out my five suitcases, I notice a man waiting for me by the jet. He's kind of buff, has a cute face, but looks like he's kind of cocky. Ugh. The pilot walks over and grabs my bags.

"Good morning, Ana." "It would be even better if I was still in bed," I smile at the man, "Good morning Mr. Taylor, how are you?" Taylor was our most trusted pilot and has been with us for fifteen years. He had that fatherly figure about him and I always enjoyed his company.

"I'm doing well. It's been a while since you've used the jet. I have missed seeing you around." Taylor said. We walked over to the jet.

"Hey Taylor who is that guy?" I pointed to the man I noticed earlier.

"Jack sent him, he said something about a partner." He informed me. A partner? I don't need one of those.

"I don't need a partner, I work alone."

"Don't look at me Ana, all I do is fly the damn plane." I give him a small chuckle. When we reached the plane, I stopped in front of this so called partner and Taylor walked past to put my luggage away.

"Who are you?" I get right to the chase.

"Jack warned me about your attitude." He gave a smug grin. "I'm Elliot and I am your partner."

"Well Elliot, I don't need a partner. I work alone, you will only slow me down." I walked past him and enter the plane taking a seat in the corner. The jet is really fancy, the interior is all white leather, with a flat screen TV in the front of the plane. There is a one room bedroom in the back with a beautiful bathroom and there is bar to the right of the seating area, with a bartender to make you a drink. We even had a kitchen. It was very luxurious.

Elliot walked onto the plane and sat in the chair in front of me with a smile on his face. Damn I can tell he's going to be annoying. "I told you Elliot. I do not need you here."

"Well sweetheart. That isn't up to you."

"Do you want me to drop kick you in the throat?" His eyes got wide in amusement.

"No I do not, but I'm only taking orders. I have to stay. And besides I need the money. I have a family to feed." Oh, the guilt trip.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way. What are you going to be doing anyways? Clearly you can't go under cover with me."

"Well Ms. Steele..." I cut him off.

"It's Ana."

"Well then, Ana, while your undercover playing assistant, I am going to be focusing on the companies that Cross is doing business with. I'm also going to go to the Bureau and find some hidden information located in the confidential room. And whatever I find, I report back to you." Hmm. Well that saves me from having to do it myself. I'm not even going to ask how he is going to pull that off, but I trust him. Even though I've known him for no more than five minutes, I know I can trust him. I'm good at reading people.

I asked the bartender for Rum and Coke, I pull out my nook and start to read where I left off in "Bared to You". I have never read a book that was so erotic. That's what some chick said on the reviews, "It's an erotica". Ha. Its porn, is what it is and it's very detailed. I'm on the part where Eva is joy riding Gideon in the back seat of the Limo. It definitely has an effect on my lady parts. I can feel the heat coming on. I laugh at myself.

"What's so funny?" Elliot said.

"Oh nothing I'm just reading this book and had a few thoughts on it."

"Which book?" He asked.

"Bared to you." I reply.

"Really? My wife read that book, and it changed her. She wants to have sex like all the time, I'm afraid my dick is gonna fall off one day."

"Oh, eww Elliot." We both laughed. I rolled my eyes and continued to read while he watched Spongebob on the big screen.

###

Elliot drops my bags at the end of the bed and lets out a sigh of relief. "Damn girl. What the hell did you pack?"

I close the door to our condo that Jack rented out for us and flop myself on the bed and breathe in the fresh scent of the thick feathery fabric. "Well if you must know, I brought a ton of clothes, fifteen pairs of shoes, all my other necessities, and I brought all my weapons." I say it as if it's totally normal. "Go ahead and look."

"He opens my weapon back and his mouth falls to the floor. "You need all of this?" He grabs the bazooka and caresses it. "This is a fucking bazooka! How did you even fit it in here?"

"The government was working on a new bazooka to where it can be compacted to fit in smaller areas. You know, to make it easy for traveling and what not. Jack gave it to me for Christmas last year. You never know when you might need it." Elliot looked at me like I was insane.

"What? You don't carry weapons with you?" I asked him.

"No I do, I just didn't expect you too." Of course he didn't. I get that a lot.

"Elliot just because I look sweet and young doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. I'm the most hazardous twenty four year old female you'll ever meet, or I should just say person because I'm more dangerous than half the men too."

"I have no doubt about it." Elliot says with amusement.

"Now that that's out of the way, order us some pizza. I'm hungry. We have to get up early, because I have a job interview tomorrow, so get to it."

###

I look up at three hundred foot tall building and take a deep breath. Sexy business outfit, Check. My secret recorder, check. Got my head on straight, Yes. Got my knife, I feel my right thigh, check. My brief case with nothing in it, check. My cell, check. My lock picks, check. My lip….Fuck, I forgot my damn lipgloss! Everything is fucking ruined now. Ugh. I take another deep breath and step inside the building. The floor is white tile, but it shines with glitter on the surface. The front desk is a shiny black with white poles on both sides. The ceiling is white as well as is all the walls, it was absolutely stunning. I make my way to the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A young woman with baby bottle blonde hair and blue eyes asked, in a way to excited voice.

"Uh yeah. I have an interview with Braden Cross."

"Oh yes, Ms. Sophia Stark. He is expecting you." The smile left her face and was replaced with a smirk. What happened to the cheery chick? And Sophia Stark? Jack couldn't come up with a different name. "Take the elevator to the twenty third floor and the woman at the front desk will help you."

"Thanks." I turned and headed for the elevator. I stood in the back behind a small group of people who were waiting as well. The elevators opened and we made our way up. A few people got off the same floor as I did, so I didn't need to press the button. I walked towards the middle of the large room when the reception desk was.

"May I help you?" An Asian girl with jet black hair a gave me a smile.

"Yes, I have an interview with Braden Cross for his assistant position."

"Of course. If you could wait over there for a few minutes, Ms. Stark, he will be right with you. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Of course." I walked to the waiting area and sat down. A few minutes passed and she brought my water out.

I took a nice chug. This Cross guy better not take long. I have no patience for stuck up business men who think they can just keep people waiting. I've been sitting here a whole five minutes already. I hate when you have a specific time for and appointment and then you don't get seen for another thirty damn minutes. It happens to me all the time when I go to the dentist. If he doesn't get his ass out here in the next twenty second I am gonna shove my fucking foot so far up his ass, he won't be able to shit right for a good month.

"Ms. Stark? Mr. Cross is ready to see you now."

He better count his blessings, cause God just saved his life.

The Asian lady leads me to an office door that says Cross on the front.

"You don't have to knock. Just go in."

"Thank you for your help." I give her a smile and then enter the room.

The room is huge. In the middle is a big black desk and on the sides are white sofa's and love seats. The window behind it is big and clear overlooking the city. And off to the right is a man, with a lean body and a cute little ass. His back is facing me, and I don't think he is aware of my presence. Well I guess I've got to change that. I slam the door closed and he turns around slowly.

I am frozen in place.

This man is fucking gorgeous. He's tall, slim yet muscular, and broad-shouldered, with dark copper-colored hair and "smoldering" gray eyes. He looks like a God. Flawless male beauty.

I touch my lips to make sure I'm not drooling. Oh man, he is fine.

"Ms. Stark, please sit." He motions to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. I walk over slowly and take a seat. "So, you want to be my assistant, why?"

Look at those pink luscious lips; I can't picture anything better than him kissing me all over my body. In all my life I have never seen a man more delicious looking. The though gives me tingles, I can feel the heat radiating between my legs.

"Um, Ms. Stark?" Oh shit, he asked me a question. Right. Come on, Ana, snap out of it. You came here to kill, not ogle the hottie. I scoot my chair forward and place a microchip under his desk in the far corner. Hopefully he doesn't notice.

"Oh, sorry. Yes I want to become a business woman in the technology field and I couldn't think of a better way to start." Nope, I could not think of a better way to start. I wonder if Jack would object to me fucking Mr. Cross here on his desk. I mean it isn't Christian Grey, I honestly don't see a problem.

"I see. I took a look at your resume and I am fairly impressed. You graduated from Princeton and have your bachelors in Business. You also have a doctor's degree in Psychology. That's impressive for someone so young."

"What can I say; I was very keen on learning."

"Why should I hire you?" Because I can make you feel good in all the right places, big boy.

"Well I am highly educated and intelligent, I would also be most grateful to you, if you were to allow me this opportunity. I'm a fast learner and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." I mean that in a sexual way and in a way to where he might trust me with whatever he is doing with Christian Grey.

"I like you Sophia. And not because you're beautiful, I think you have real potential. You're hired!" That was a little bit too easy. Something is definitely up.

"Thank you so much Mr. Cross. When do I start?" I asked with some fake enthusiasm.

"Can you start right now?" he asked with some hope in his eyes.

"Of course. Nothing would please me more." Why am I flirting with the enemy? I really need to get laid. It's been way too long. I walk out the room behind Cross, and just stare at his butt. It is so tight and firm, I just want to caress it. Across from his office is a fairly decent area with glass walls. Inside is a desk and too comfortable looking white chairs for visitors.

"This is your office. If you need anything, then dial star one. It will connect you to my office. I will forward all my calls to you and if they are important than put them through to me. I'm going to be very busy for the next few hours and I don't want to be disturbed unless it's important. Oh and if a Ethan calls, put him through."

"Yes sir." I reply. Damn.

"Now if you'll excuse me." He turns and walks into his office and shuts the door behind him.

I close the door behind me and take a seat. This is going to be so hard. How am I supposed to sit here, answer phones, and do paper work? That is no what I do. I am Anastasia Steele, dammit. I fight and kill for a living. And now Jack's got my stuck in fancy glass cubicle, working for a man who I have been eye fucking all day. And what's worse? I can't do anything about it. I am going to be horny throughout this entire mission. Fuck my life.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring.

The office phone pulls me out of my thoughts. "Braden Cross' office." I say.

"Yes I need to speak with Mr. Cross." A husky male voice says.

"May I ask whose calling?" I ask.

"Ethan." Oh. This should be interesting.

"Yes one moment please." I put him through to Cross.

Alright, let's hope there is some sort of action going on behind his door. I reach into my ear and turn on the microphone that is connected to the chipped I placed in his office.

"What do you mean he won't cooperate?" I hear Cross.

Silence.

"I don't give a damn. Beat him if you have too! I want answers and I want them now."

Silence.

"I will give you two more days and if I still don't have what I want, you're the one who's gonna have something to worry about."

Silence. I hear him slam the phone down. Then he picks it back up.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

I was listening to Cross' conversation so intently that when my office phone rings and I jump out of my seat, falling over backwards, and bring the phone with me. I lay there for a while, my ass hurting too much to get up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Cross comes in the office.

"Well you see the phone scared the hell out of me." He looks at the mess around me and lets out a small chuckle.

"It's not funny, now my ass hurts." I lift myself off the floor and place the phone back on the desk. I look up at Cross and he has this dark look in his eyes. What the hell does that mean? He moves slowly towards me, until he's inches away from my face. I could feel his warm breath on me. Woah. What just happened here? He's a little too close, oh but he smells so good, like cinnamon and soap. His eyes search my face and I am in a trance, his eyes are as grey as a storm cloud. Wait a damn minute. This guy just said something about beating another guy. What am I doing? This has to stop. I turn my face away and back up.

"This is highly unprofessional, Mr. Cross." I say to him in a matter of fact tone.

"Ms. Stark, you're gorgeous and I want you. Why not have the best of both? Let's mix a little bit of business with a little bit of pleasure."

Is this guy fucking nuts? "No."

"Surely you don't mean that." Cross says in a hard tone.

"I say what I mean and I mean what I say." I said coldly.

He takes a step forward and grabs the sides of my face with both hands and presses his lips against mine. The skin to skin contact was aggressive and possessive. He forced his hot wet tongue into my mouth and massaged my tongue with his. This was wrong. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It felt so good to kiss this man and I admit that I wanted it to last. He continued to kiss me with fiery passion, and I was melting in his arms. I could feel my wetness seeping through my underwear. The electrical current that flowed between us was out of this world, and when he finally broke the kiss, I forgot my name.

"I'll let you rethink that answer." Cross says before he exits the room, leaving me hot and bothered. Fuck him.

***Late me know if I should continue***


End file.
